


Not About Love

by DRAMAtical hi-chew (MayaLuna)



Category: Free!
Genre: Everyone's Stubborn, Happy Ending, Jealous Yamazaki Sousuke, Jealousy, Lots of Unrequited Love, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Nice Guy Sousuke, There IS Love I Promise, Unrequited Love, sousuke doesn't know what he's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaLuna/pseuds/DRAMAtical%20hi-chew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori would never admit that his heart skips a beat whenever his senpai calls him by his first name. </p><p>Rin would never admit that his kouhai's beauty mark is the most adorable thing he's ever seen.</p><p>Sousuke would never give his Rin to anyone.</p><p>Are any of these statements true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a fanfiction ? 
> 
> I kind of take liberty with when and how things take place and the timeline etc. because I don't have the patience to be so accurate sorry
> 
> So maybe they say things that don't actually happen? ? ?? ???? I don't know. Maybe they do things wrong time? ?? I don't know 
> 
> title is from fiona apple song 
> 
> this will probably be edited so so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT SOURIN I PROMISE

##### Sousuke

His problem wasn't Haruka. 

Sousuke realized that now, watching that silver-haired kid follow Rin around with stars in his eyes. Haruka was Rin's friend, his competition, a source of admiration and respect and frustration which of course was annoying to Sousuke, but not as big of a problem as this. 

Rin needed a new swimsuit, inviting Sousuke along in the process of making plans, when Nitori passed by. Rin invited him along casually: it was as if bringing Nitori was natural to him. Sousuke smiled warmly at Rin and commented on what a nice kid Nitori was. Amiable, cordial; hold everything in - that's what Sousuke learned. Pushing Rin away with his obsessive tendecies was the last thing Sousuke wanted to do. However, the way Rin's cheekbones tinted with pink as that brat skipped away set alarm signals blaring in Sousuke's mind. He was so confident in his ability to keep Rin close to him that the thought of this _nobody_ taking him away was unfathomable. Haruka was better competition, at least there was history there, at least he was somewhat worthy... 

Yet there Sousuke was, watching Nitori show Rin different swimsuits, bubbling with excitement at one with a duck pattern, while Rin stood still with his arms crossed. 

"I'm telling you no, that's definitely not allowed if you're swimming on the Samezuka swim team! Honestly, what are you thinking?" 

"But senpai, don't you think it's kind of cute?" Nitori whined, albeit looking for other suits with a more muted pattern. Rin walked over to another section pulling out some lavender swim trunks. Sousuke felt a tinge of annoyance at the fact that Rin was paying so much attention to the brat, but he stayed where he was and watched nonchalantly. 

"What about these?" Rin turned towards Nitori but the kid was oblivious, engrossed in one of the racks further away from Rin. Rin called out again. 

"Ai." 

Nitori paused and jumped up, blushing to his ears. Sousuke groaned to himself. This kid was so obvious! Nitori turned to face Rin, observing the swimsuit his senpai held in his hands. After avidly agreeing and praising Rin's taste, they walked up to the register together, leaving Sousuke to unclench the fists he unconsciously made. He walked behind him silently. 

"Ah, I didn't find anything good, plus, I'm fine with the pairs I have now. We can always come again." Sousuke greeted them with a small smile, letting Rin know he was fine, letting Nitori think Sousuke didn't see him as a threat. 

That was all Sousuke could think of Nitori as: a threat. 

5 years of training. 5 years with only Rin as his comfort, with only red hair and a sharp smile ingrained in his memory. Diving into the water filled Sousuke with memories of their friendship, and each day he improved, his feelings became stronger. Sousuke wasn't in love with Rin when they parted ways, but somewhere between the letters from Australia ceasing to exist and the countless hours in the pool it became an obsession. Memories of bumping fists became wishes of holding hands, while eating ice cream together turned into something much more lewd. When Sousuke found the school Rin went to he made sure to apply. But seeing Rin after so much pining, so many indecent thoughts and so many warped memories... Sousuke decided to hold it all in. Bear with it, stay by him as a friend, make sure he doesn't get hurt, make sure he's never sad, keep him happy... these are the thoughts Sousuke is constantly filled with. Rin is his priority. And that brat is whisking him away, and all Sousuke can do is watch.

As they part ways, Nitori giggles at something Rin said while Rin proudly chuckles, flashing his shark-like teeth.

Sousuke waves and walks the other direction. He slams his fist into the wall. He winces at an acute sharp pain in his shoulder. _Damn it,_ he thought. _This is not how it was supposed to be._

He waits for his train, caught up in thought with no plan for action.


	2. Chapter 2

##### Rin

Rin listens to Ai as they sit on the train waiting for their stop. His eyes glisten as he babbles on about nothing, stopping with uncertainty only to continue again when Rin assures him that he's listening. _I'm a terrible friend,_ Rin thought. He lies to Ai just so he can continue watching the way his eyes light up when remembering something, the way his soft hair slides across his cheek, covering his beauty mark briefly before Ai laughs again and slivers of grey shift back to place. When Ai's hair gets messy, it stays that way just long enough for Rin to contemplate pulling it back behind Ai's ears, right before Ai does it himself. 

"...But I know that it's not that interesting to you, Rin-senpai..." Ai's voice trails off as he looks down dejectedly, like a puppy who has done wrong. Rin thinks it's the cutest thing-- _no, no!_ Rin shook his head fervently, denying his thoughts and reassuring Ai that, "No! that's not it at all. Sorry, I'm just kind of tired..." Rin looks back at his kouhai apologetically. He wonders if this is how Haru feels when listening to Makoto. _Listening to his voice is soothing. I just tune out the words._ That's what Haru said to him one day. Rin wondered if Makoto was offended by that, but somehow he felt that Makoto and Haru had a mutual understanding of each other. Ai looked concernedly at Rin. 

"You're tired? When we get back to the dorm, make sure you rest, okay?" Ai gives him a bright smile. Rin wonders how he managed to keep this guy close to him. Ai's friendship meant so much to Rin, and even though they haven't known each other as long as Rin knew Sousuke or the others from Iwatobi, he longed for the kind of familiarity shared between those close friendships. 

Rin wasn't sure he knew what close meant to him. 

As they got off the train and started walking towards Samezuka, Rin was occupied with an embarrassing thought. He was so focused on Ai that he couldn't remember where Sousuke went, and how long he was staying out for. Curfew on Saturdays was 11, but it was a while until then... and then Rin realized that an empty dorm room is what every teenage boy with a roommate hopes for. He subconsciously flashed a dirty smile, glancing at Ai. His kouhai's face filled with confusion and Rin quickly pushed wrong thoughts to the back of his mind. 

They walk up to the dorms, Rin holding the door for Ai and watching him go past the threshold, his slender figure skipping ahead, his tight little ass-- _shit, crap, no..._ Rin tries so hard to get those thoughts out of his head. Ai wasn't cute. Ai wasn't sexy. Ai wasn't... 

"Rin-senpai, is something wrong?" Ai looked up at him with his bright turquoise eyes, biting his lip out of concern. Shit. Rin felt heat creeping up to the back of his neck and up across his cheeks. 

"As I thought, you're not feeling well...go rest in your dorm until Yamazaki-senpai gets back." Ai looked determined yet torn, wanting to force Rin to his room but lacking the gusto to do so. Rin chuckled, temporarily forgetting the wave of heat currently taking over his body. 

"I get it, I get it, I'm going up now. Good night, Ai." He takes one good look at the grey-haired boy before going to his room, relishing in the way he becomes bashful when Rin calls him by first name. It's times like these Rin is thankful they're not roommates anymore. 

Rin locks the door to his dorm, carefully placing his bags down and sitting at the edge of the bottom bunk. He feels a surge of guilt and shame, mentally apologizing to Ai before lying down, closing his eyes, and pulling his dick out of his pants. Rin strokes himself softly, ignoring all thoughts of _this is wrong,_ and _don't do this,_ and _what would_ he _think?_

Instead, he thinks of all his suppressed desire. Rin thinks of the beauty mark high on Ai's cheekbone, which he finds adorably sexy. His slender body that can flicker through the water, small but powerful. The way Ai's ass looks in his swimsuit, what it would look like if Rin peeled it off...

Rin groaned and stroked a little faster, holding onto an image of Ai naked in his bed, cheeks flushed and begging for his senpai to touch him. He imagined Ai would be soft, but his skin taut around his muscles. Ai was so innocent and sweet, Rin wanted to see him unravel in bed, squirming as Rin filled him up. 

"Mnn... Ai..." 

Rin snapped his hips up, fucking his fist. He could almost hear Ai calling his name. 

"Senpai... Rin-senpai... Rin!" 

He came, the milky-white fluid falling through his hands and drying there as Rin looked up at the top bunk. 

This was bad. This was dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> ///


End file.
